


Relax for once

by JaceRMontague



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day5, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceRMontague/pseuds/JaceRMontague
Summary: Alex has a day off work, Maggie doesn't, Alex can't relax.





	Relax for once

Alex very rarely got days off, and most days off she did have, she ended up spending them in work because National City was a hotspot for alien attacks. Maggie theorised that National City was a hotspot for alien attacks because the agency set up to prevent alien attacks was in National City. She thought it was a massive irony.

  
Alex very rarely got days off, and most days off she did have, Maggie didn’t because their schedules just didn’t align unless they both used holiday days and right now they were saving those for the actual holiday they were planning to go on – once they decided where they wanted to go.

  
Today was one of those days that Alex had off – actually had off – and Maggie didn’t. And so Alex made Maggie breakfast. And then she ran out to buy Maggie breakfast from that vegan café on the corner because somewhere between curdling the pancake batter and burning the toast Alex remembered that she really can’t cook.

  
Maggie grinned at the takeout bag on the countertop as she dragged herself across the room from Alex’s bed – their bed – where she’d gotten ready for work to the kitchen, and then she laughed when she spotted the discarded bowls soaking in the sink and the burnt toast sticking out of the open bin.

  
“Hey! I tried!” Alex whined with laughter in her voice, announcing her presence as she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist from behind, kissing her neck softly.

  
“You did, you did.” Maggie conceded, turning in Alex’s arms, stretching up slightly to kiss the taller woman.

  
“I got the pancakes you like”

  
“Have I told you how much I love you?” Maggie grinned as she stepped out of Alex’s embrace and pulled the paper bag close to her, pulling a pancake out of the bag and biting into it, almost moaning at the taste.

  
“That vegan vanilla coffee thing you drink is in your travel mug, I figured you’d be running late for work” Alex said with a teasing grin as she pointed at the clock that they’d hung by the front door for moments exactly like this one.

  
“Oh shit!” the brunette exclaimed, her voice almost a squeak as she saw the time, saw that she had a minute to leave the house or she’d be late.

  
Maggie span back around and kissed Alex chastely before rushing out of the apartment calling a “have a good day off! At least try to relax today Danvers, I love you” over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

  
Alex very rarely got days off, and most days off she did have, she couldn’t relax. She couldn’t relax because Maggie wasn’t there making her feel safe, and loved. She couldn’t relax because for as long as Alex could remember, long before Kara, she hadn’t been allowed to relax. First it was to be the best in her class, be the best in the class she was, really, too young to be in because Eliza had wanted the best, the smartest, the strongest, and Alex couldn’t relax because she needed the grades. And then she couldn’t relax because on top of the grades she was forcing herself to be the best surfer, to win all the competitions, all the tournaments because she wanted to go pro and maybe if she was the best then maybe Eliza would allow her to and so Alex couldn’t relax because she had both class and surfing to be the best in. And then it was Kara. She had to look after Kara. Make sure Kara was okay, that Kara was safe, that Kara wasn’t getting into trouble or saving the world. And then it was college, and then it was med school, and then it was the DEO and then, the one time that Alex was letting herself relax, would let her guard down, would relax at home and be happy in her own company, came Rick. And so Alex very rarely got days off, and most days off she did have, she couldn’t relax.

  
So instead of relaxing, Alex washed the dishes she'd left in the sink, and she texted Maggie often to make sure her girlfriend was okay, her girlfriend was safe, her girlfriend knew she was loved. And then she text Kara, making sure her sister was okay, and her sister was safe, and her sister knew she was loved, and then asked for an update on the DEO and Kara replied with an _Alex, you know I love you but you know I can't fill you in on your day off J'onn might actually kill me._

  
The agent laughed at the reply before typing out a text to Winn who replied before Alex had even pressed send with a _Sorry but do not ask me Al, you might be scary but you’re not here and Papa Bear is_

  
Before Alex could even pull Vasquez's number up the Alex's phone buzzed with a text from the agent that read simply _no chance Danvers_

  
When the group had proven themselves to be decidedly unhelpful, Alex placed her phone on the coffee table before grabbing her laptop and her glasses from beside her bed and crossing the room once more to the sofa where she dropped down, turning the laptop on and working on a research paper she had been working on.

  
When Maggie returned home from work that evening she found Alex curled up in the corner of the sofa, her laptop balancing somewhat precariously on the arm of seat as the redhead typed, glasses slightly askew on her face, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused on the words that were appearing in front of her.

  
“Hey babe,” Maggie called across the apartment as she shucked her leather jacket, leaving it folded on the back of one of the stools at the breakfast bar as she crossed the room, sitting next to Alex, almost on top of Alex, who immediately paused her writing for the first time in hours to pull Maggie close, to hold her, to press butterfly kisses to brunette hair, to relax. 


End file.
